


i earn my life

by CEO_of_TOES



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Detective Mello, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Idiots in Love, M/M, ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET A GOOD ENDING, Strangers to Lovers, Thief AU, i wanted this to be a slow burn but they kissing in the first chapter, landlord matt, thanks to the prompts for enemies to lovers, thief near, yes now it is a tag :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEO_of_TOES/pseuds/CEO_of_TOES
Summary: Mihael thought his new friend was nice.Nate thought the same.Sadly N was a world famous thief, while M was a world famous detective.What a pair!ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET A GOOD ENDING!
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. “This changes nothing … I am stll me ,even if I am with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now i have 3 started multi-chapter fanfiction.Do I have them planned?No. Will i still put my best efforts in writing something interesting?Absolutely!

“This changes nothing … I am stll me ,even if I am with you.”

Those word fell from the detective’s mouth . Yes, the (small) man that stood in front of him was pretty good looking, and maybe he was also a relatively good kisser, but that meant nothing (or at least he hoped ). For god’s sake! He was the mythical Mello! He was the soon to be best detective in the world and yet he just couldn’t comprend the man in front of him.

He looked pretty unfazed. That really angered Mello! (his thoughts supplied that for Nate he was just Mihael ,his neighbor that put way too loud music at random times of the day and that sometimes shared ssome kisses) The small man, Nate , stood in front of him as if he didn’t even care about being refused by some one as him.

“Ok. I’m sorry that I wasted your time” Nate said.

And then he turned around as to go away.

Mello couldn’t just accept this refusal. Nate made it seem as if he was the one being in control and turning him down. So Mello just took a deep breath and calmly said “wait”. The other boy stopped in his tracks.

A few seconds passed.  
And then he turned around.

That moment Mello saw something that he would never be able to forget. Nate’s smile.

And all the embarrassment about having said that “wait” word vanished. ”Maybe we could have another ice-cream together, and then kis- not kiss but you know… maybe yeah I mean we would say the no homo part and if you wanted we could take pictures ,unless you are a you know criminal so you wouldn’t want to have photos of your face but I really hope that isn’t the case because I kind of enjoyed your presence and we-“. The blond was interrupted by a kiss.

The scene was pretty cute: Nate on the tips of his toes. Mello almost (and almost was the key word) surprised ,but that didn’t mean he would stop the kiss.Like hell he would have!

A lot of you may wonder how did they actually end in a this situation.

It was quite the wild ride.  
First they took the subway together on the way home. The pale boy would sometimes throw glances at him. Those didn’t seem ill intended , just curious. Nate at that time was just a stranger who looked at him with big shiny eyes ,and if the eyes were the windows to the soul he had a really nice soul. And nose. And lips. But like Matt always said: it isn’t gay if you say no homo.

“Quit staring at me” that was the only coherent thought that he could come up with (that also wasn’t kind of gay). The smaller male was seated in an unusual way: with his leg bought up to his chest , but he also looked pretty small and at the time he was dressed in completely white apparel. Maybe he was an angel sent from above to help him feel happiness. Or maybe he was at the last moment of his life. He didn’t like that thought ,but maybe (and only maybe ) that meant that he was going to hold those candid hands as to go to the afterlife.

He knew that wasn’t the real reason. He could never go to heaven with all the sins he carried on his back.

“I wasn’t staring , but you just had an interesting outfit :all leather .You look pretty nice in it” were the first words that came out of the ange-NO ..guy’s mouth. Mihael didn’t expect such a smooth voice… almost the embodiment of white chocolate. He realized pretty late that the stranger had just referred to him as nice looking. 

The rest of the ride toward home was pretty quite .They would still exchange glances ,but that was all. 

They stopped at the same station and both thought the other was following them.

Mihael had enough of being followed. Maybe the guy wasn’t an angel but a spy. A spy that maybe knew that he was (almost) the world’s most beloved detective. He just said to the shorter man:“Are you following me?” an answer came shortly after “no,but I share the same sensation as with the taller man, please state your reason for trailing behind me.”

Both men stared at each other in silence.

Well that was until Matt (yes the friend that was an expert in not being gay thanks to the words "no homo" ) came from the last road and boomed “Mihi !I have seen that you already met our new neighbor :Nate!”

So they weren’t stalking each other… they were just neighbours .  
Mello didn’t enjoy being called “Mihi” ,but now he was feeling pretty good knowing that a little angel moved in the same apartament complex.It was nice,maybe he could have a relationship with “Nate”.  
Being a detective took a lot of hours ,so he hadn’t much time for friends… or boyfriends ,but that was an entirelty different part of his life. The tought of having a new friend made his cheeks a rosy color. The worst thing that could happen would be that Nate was the famous thief of all the thing that belonged to L.

But that was just a stretch ? Right?


	2. “That kiss… did you really mean it?”

“That kiss… did you really mean it?”

“Could Mihael be a little more specific… I kissed quite a large quantity of people in my life” was the answer that Nate's brain cells were able to produce.

Miheal wasn’t jealous… he was just uncomfortable at the thought of there being people that Nate cared more than him. They had met just a week before but the pale boy with white hair( that was strangely soft considering the fact that it seemed like Nate bleached it pretty often, not that he wanted to pass his hand through those curls …maybe) already became one of his most prominent thoughts .Mello felt like there was more to him other than his façade ,but the Mihael part of him just wanted to develop a relationship. Of friendship. Yes, exactly that.

“Ok I was pretty vague ,you are right, but I was referring after our last “meeting “ and the way it ended” Mihael wasn’t used at feeling so flustered but the small kiss on the lips….with their hands intertwined in front of his door, uncaring about everyone else . But the small man had just had that effect on him. Damn him, coming around in his life and distracting him every time he would try to work on his detective’s projects (or on anything else really ).

Almost as if he knew his secret identity… quite a funny thought. Nate was smart and seemed not to have an actual job, but still that couldn’t be. It was just a coincidence.

And it didn’t matter how much he tried to get an hang on what was going on in the white-haired man mind he would get nothing.

He looked like a normal human, just a little bit on the shorter side.

And yet.

“What does Mihael mean with the world “mean “? I believe that my actions were quite a direct way of showing affection. Do I need to repeat myself ?” Nate looked quite peaceful, but then he just said “Oh I forgot the “no homo” part, I believe I truly forgot that”.

M was absolutely shocked. What the other man serious? Maybe that was just the way the man that radiated such un holy energy expressed his feeling. But how was he supposed to answer now?

What if it was just a prank? Maybe it was Matt’s idea to get him to relax a bit from all of his work? Well it would kind of make sense. Matt knew that he enjoyed the thrill that sometimes made “regular relationship” into weird relationships. He coulnd’t stand the thought of being lovers with someone who just wasn’t.. interesting. Hell once Matt was his boyfriend ,and sometimes they would still ehm… enjoy each other’s presence? So maybe it really was an extremely elaborated way of getting him some D. God,his thoughts now were just as Matt’s life :an absolute mess.

So Mello said the most obvious thing that he could manage “So… let’s say that one day we are married ,AND we buy a big frog… who gets to keep God’s gift in case of divorce?” It may seem like something trival ,but that reminded him so much of his mentor :L .He was a detective ,but at the same time he stole from bad people. Mihael pretended not to know much about him , but he even choose to be referred as a single alphabet word because that reminded him of L for his detective name. And they had so many things in common: they both grew in an orphanage ,they both loved sweets, and well.. there weren’t many information about him but he knew they shared a lot of things and he would still try to be just like his mentor.

“Why can’t we just share it ?One week the frog stays with me, the other the frog stays with Mihael. And for Christmas we would organize based on what the frog prefers.”

Nate really liked frogs ,as well. There were very little known facts about L, but it was known worldwide the way he sat. Just like a frog. Why did he choose to do so… well it wasn’t clear. He still saw the man as an icon though. He liked to think that somewhere in the sky he was watching over them. As much as N didn’t believe in a superior being … or in life after death he would still sometimes try to thank for the good doings that L had done.

“But what would that make us?” Mihael still didn’t understand their “relationship”.

“Lovers” was the only thing Nate said before going back insid

And they both smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a death note blog https: //www.tumblr.com/blog/detectives-and-foot-fetish
> 
> (yes i know a death note blog in 2020 ... cringe)


	3. “Ok this time N will be found, I swear”

“Ok this time N will be found, I swear”

Those were M’s words. Those were the words that he would repeat everytime the police got one of these cards. The cards always said what was going to be the thief’s next move and all of them said something related to M. Some sounded like a flirty joke,while the others sounded …romantic ? Some were incredibly …what was the word? Nasty, but genuinely nasty.  
(N may be an extremely talented thief ,but the phrase “catching me is hard,but there is something else that is even harder” was in no way necessary)

N and M had a special dynamic :N was always followed by M. ( just like the alphabet)

Even with almost a year of playing cat and mouse the couple (of enemies) was still extremely close, but far apart from eachother.

At this point it wasn’t anymore about the law, but just a game.

As ridiculous as that may sound they both had a Twitter account. They still couldn’t connect N’s account to an actual location. And they knew the other’s name in Roblox. Yes they were at that level.

There even started a trend of shipping N and M. That was quite the punch to the face. And so many fanfictions were written about them, but in a lot of them M was a bottom, that was obliviously as far from the truth as possible. It was quite interesting how they were two opposites and people still saw them as a couple.

It still was quite the blow when drunk M offered to send a ..dick picture to his enemy.

And the other was extremely ..appreciative of it. (it happened only one time, so no one was supposed to knew) (but still Matt saw that)

The worst posts that N could make were those with the objective they had just stolen. There were some even worse ,like the posts that was literally them running from the police, while the police wasn’t even aware of them.

M refered to them as ”them” as it was most likely a group of people. As much as he spent most of his day eating chocolate and trying to think about sassy answers to N’s tweets he genuinely was a detective, soon to be the best in the entire world. Most cases he was sent entailed the same patter :love quarrel, thieves of petty objects and extremely easy to solve. No case was as interesting as N’s. 

The pattern in his looting seemed to be similar to those did by L. So he was most likely a L fan as well.  
He had a team that worked for him, he was most likely a male ,or at least went by male pronouns.   
He was silent when they played roblox , only answering with the chat.  
His location wasn’t clear ,but most likely he was stationated in the same location ,while his team travelled around the world.  
Nothing was known about his looks, and that really angered M. Maybe he had seen , or maybe they had spoken , or maybe they were neighbours. He hoped not : the thought of mrs.Aleen being the one who he sent a dick picture was…not very good. If it was Nate his life would take on quite the spice.

Thew most important part about N was that he was beloved by the public. Yes he was stealing, in a “redistributing the wealth “ kind of stealing. There were surely people doing worst, but did any of the people doing worst have a twitter account where there were being posted memes about “surprise communism”?

N also really loved the laughing emoji , the one that was crooked. It was quite the blow seeing text messages that were “going to give a lesson to Jeff Bezos for what he did to the working class *laughing emoji sideways* *laughing emoji sideways*". N just told him their next plan ,but what could M do? Send the text to the police and tell them Jeff Bezos was going to be… to be what?

But the worst part about N was that he was doing genuine good. He didn’t steal for the fun of stealing ,he did so as to help the people that had their life ruined. Sure his methods weren’t the best, but no one had died or even injured. And all the thing that he stole were either retrieved when their actually comprehensible or given to someone that needed them.

The only case where he stole something without giving it back was well… his heart (maybe N needed his heart more than him)

But that was M’s life, Mihael had to go on a date with his cute neighbour .

M and Mihael had to be two separated parts of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime i write this fanfiction my almonds roteate


	4. “WISHING TO WEAR A LEATHER CORSET DOES NOT MAKE ME GAY. PERIOD”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having twitter was a grave mistake for both of them.

“WISHING TO WEAR A LEATHER CORSET DOES NOT MAKE ME GAY. PERIOD”

All those little comments by blue checks on Twitter about his sexuality were getting boring, a leather corset doesn’t make him gay , but having a crush on his most likely male enemy does. Not that he actually had a crush on him… it was more or less that their relationship consisted of a lot of weird and "particular" thoughts and doings. 

Well how normal could it be to text “y’all bitches never stop committing crimes and gay behaviour “ and to send it on his twitter account. (N obliviously answered with a dry no) It was extremely hard to be a gen z AND a detective. Cursed with the knowledge of memes ,but sadly he couldn’t share his magnificent outfits or he would give too many information about him, but even with information about his looks what was supposed to happen? Would the chief of the Italian mafia that he arrested a while ago come to his door to do what ?Criticize his 10\10 outfits, that would be kind of funny. Big mafia chief angry about his all black outfit, but that was a look.

Would Nate feel jealous about the fact that he would play roblox with a world-wide known criminal? They weren’t a real couple, but still.

Well sometimes N would say that he was going to “obliterate his ass” if he kept trying to stop his “redistribution of the wealth “ but would he really mind being obliterated by N? Well he had never heard his voice or seen his looks but what was he going to look like? M hoped that he didn’t look like the lady from downstairs because she would just blast some One Direction song because getting obliterated with “what makes you beautiful “ wasn’t part of his kinks. But the important part is that he wasn’t cheating on Nate, the pee pee photo was an accident and they weren’t boyfriends (yet at least).

But there were more important thoughts.( yes still related with N) (the damned criminal just had to commit crimes ,he took the “be gay do crime “ too literally) 

His next stop was France, the Monalisa.  
The painting looked quite regular ,but there are lots of facts and theories that made the portrait so relevant.

The smile was extremely ambiguous, some described the background as a real place in Italy, some noticed mysterious numbers across the work and the girl, or better said the muse that inspired the painting was never officially known. Some speculated that she was the daughter of some noble man,other saw it as a self portrait of Leonardo… how he really saw himself, but M’s favourite theory was that it was a portrait of Salai, one of da Vinci’s preferred pupil’s but drawn as a woman.

At the times where they lived homosexuality was frown upon, and one could easily get accused of sodomy because of it.

But what exactly had attracted so much Mihael to the last theory? Well Salai also drew a version of the Monalisa naked, and the thought of drawing himself , but female and naked was an extremely interesting and funny tought.

Interacting with N was extremely funny, but there still were so many hard parts, one of the hardest of all was how the police never listened to M’s requests.

Yes ,the thought of guarding better the painting just because a wanted criminal wrote on twitter that “man that moan of lisa painting could make so many coins” followed by a “if anyone is interested in buying it just send me a message xoxo” didn’t actually seem like a threat ,but that was how N behaved.( yeah he was absolutely a gen z ,no other generation had that… spark).

M was really trying to come up with a way to convince the police that they needed to come with better protections, N wasn’t even that creative :he usually sent his task force while they dressed up as the member of the police, but they still managed not to be arrested. 

Maybe they had to make better protections in the museum, but then he opened his timeline on twitter and there went to shit all the possible protections. N had already acted, the police belived him when he advised them to protect better the painting, so they decided to move it somewhere better. M could understand that they thought that moving it secretly was going to be the best solution, but still they made it vulnerable enough as to be stolen.

M was extremely angry: this could have easily been avoided, but the police yet again had to be useless.

At least he got a good laugh about the painting that N put in the original’s place: it was the Monalisa ,but with the leather corset M posted on twitter with all the heart emojii a few days before. The writing under where the description of the painting was supposed to be was replaced with the title being “moan of lisa” and the words “that is my boyfriend’s M face. He is a hot beast, once he even sent me a picture of his weiner (a 10\10)” and the author was listed as “your mom”.

M was kinda mad about the way he told to the entire world about his weiner ,but people weren’t going to believe him right?

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The schedule is:  
> monday: mors tua,vita mea  
> tuesday:NOTHING WORTH LOVING ISN'T ASKEW  
> wednesady: i earn my life
> 
> If you have a input ,or a preference in updates i would be happy to listen!


	5. “be gay do crime isn’t a mood for y'all unless y’all actually commit crimes, it’s THAT easy sluts”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date, what could possibly ever go wrong,right?

“be gay do crime isn’t a mood for y’all unless y’all actually commit crimes, it’s THAT easy sluts”

Being the world most famous thief was hard, but being as funny as he was? That was even harder. 

Soon he had to go on a date with his cute neighbour, Mihael. One could ask what were they? Well.. their relationship was complicated… they kissed and often held hands , but N felt like he was cheating on M, and as much as he could lie he liked the dumb detective ,even with the enormous pee pee and with his desire for a leather corset that looked genuinely ugly (he wasn't going to tell him that, best bros sustain other bros).

They were playing this game of cat and mouse for almost a year, and neither knew anything about the other. (Nate choose to ignore the possibility that the reason they didn’t know anything about the other was to protect the other)

Tonight the relationship between him and the dectectuve didnìt matter: he was going out with Mihael. He held a box of chocolates, his favourite from what he had understood. He was sure that Mihael was going to appreciate it, considering that all their dates had been in a Mc Donald, but true romance didn’t care about all that useless (gay) romantic stuff.

It was rare for Nate to wear anything other that a black tee and a pair of white pants, but tonight had to be special… so maybe he could go for the beige turtleneck and obliviously a pair of black pants, he wasn’t yet ready to show his magnum dong ,but if the other begged nicely maybe his idea would switch.

But a thought still plagued his mind: was he supposed to write the detective a message about the fact that he had a date? Would he care if he said that he didn’t mind?

There is only a way to know: actually send a message on twitter.

“homie we kiss goodnight and good morning and every time we feel like it, but what are we?” the small man was straight to the point and clear, he just had to wait the answer. It didn’t take too much.

“we are bros, I love you ,but you know that already, right ?” was the answer by the detective.

“but bro can I date someone without feeling like I cheated on you ? I don’t wanna hurt you bro” the thief may be considered one of the smartest humans alive, but relationships weren’t his best asset.

“bro I understand you, we are star crossed lovers, maybe one day we will meet and do all that gay shit , but for now just find a partner who can actually love you like you deserve bro” one day the detective would send him pictures of his weiner, the other day he would be just the best bro, the duality of man.

“ok bro, love you” and that would hopefully be their last message tonight , he had a date and all.

“Nate I bought you some flowers… because they were white and pure and nice… kind of like you” said Mihael while handing him the flowers, he never cared about flowers and their meaning but maybe their relationship could have some more layers and hold some deeper sense other than pure sexual tension in a McDonald.

“I bought you some chocolate, because you seem to enjoy it.” Nate looked serious most of the times,but he would find some words around his favourite talkative roblox player, and next to his date.

Still they both smiled.

They went to their usual place, the Mc Donalds. They had small talk, until Nate’s curiosity was too strong and he asked his … friend(?) about his work .Mihael looked deep in thought.

“I … well it’s hard to explain ,but I w-work in freelance with a team… where we try to make the world a better place by ..you k-know the usual stuff, nothing too unique “ the smaller boy was quite interested in this answer, his “friend” wasn’t one to stutter, he beamed so much confidence that it could be taken as cockiness, it absolutely was weird. So it was an extremely multi-layered answer ,so he had to understand it more.

Maybe in another reality he would have been a detective, with all his small obsession with the truth he could have been a pretty great one .

“Thank you Mihael, you rarely share about your past, would Mihael tell me another things about him?” Nate was too intrigued to let this all fly away, he never thought that he could find someone who was an enigma as big as M the detective.

Mihael didn’t know what to think about this whole ordeal, Nate seemed very interested in his life ,almost too interested, maybe he was someone that wanted to kill him or just wanted to be a better (boy)friend, so he did just as requested.

“I never knew my parents, or at least if I ever did I have now forgotten. I grew in an orphanage, but I don’t feel so sad about it. You know.. when people told me my parents were killed I treated their murder as a detective case. I even found them and sent them to jail, so this is how I started my line of work” the words were pronounced rapidly, but still in an understandable way, he really felt what he just said.

“My condolences.. so is Mihael something similar to a detective?” Nate said, it would be quite amusing to find that the other shared the same job as his enemy\not lover.  
The small banter continued without much thought, not getting near a personal territory.

Their order came, Nate choose a chicken burger and obliviously the detective had chosen an Happy meal. The surprise was an horrible, but in an absolutely hideous way, it was a minion.

Mihael thought it was so horrible that he wanted to send a photo to N, so he did.

Nate’s phone rang.

M wrote another message.

Nate( or should I say N)’s phone rang again.

They were each other’s Roblox boyfriends.(damn)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The schedule remains the same. If you enjoyed this chapter let me now, i would love your toughts on this!


	6. “So we are enemies that kiss? No homo but that is a cool concept”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two enemies\lovers reconsidering if they truly are enemies\lovers.

“So we are enemies that kiss? No homo but that is a cool concept”

“Mhhh .. well if you are really N.. then what do you think about this hideous Minion?” Mihael really didn’t know how to act, what was happening ? He just discovering that he was “dating” a world famous criminal, how was anyone supposed to act?

“It’s ugly as shit, maybe I should give it to my team and let it in place of the things we steal, that would be quite iconic” . If M had some doubts that the one in front of him was N they were all cancelled now, no one could be as chaotic as the small thief.

Damn him and his missing gamer glands( once N told him that he had them removed so he could be even funnier)( but if in every lie lays some truth what did those words mean?)

“What.. what are we going to do now? Defeat capitalism and then have our happy ever after? I’m not complaining but it seems pretty idealistic, not going to lie.” Mihael was genuinely confused , no answer could be correct. (he didn’t even feel worthy of… that)

“Yeah??? That was my plan all along.. I think it would be cool if we made it real… while being together..” Nate was blushing while thinking about defeating capitalism ? Or was he blushing at the thought of being together? Most likely both.

“Should people know about us?” 

“But what is us?”

Silence.

“We are enemies who understand all the wrongs the world is doing, maybe N could be just a thief with some desire to make the world a better place, while M is just a detective that the police doesn’t listen to, but together.. what could we be?” asked N, while looking deep in thought.

“Lovers, full homo” was the answer he gave himself, and what an answer that it was!  
Nate smiled, full of happiness at the simple thought of loving each other. Love was truly magical. 

(he didn’t know what exactly feeling now, but maybe it was love, most likely)

(and not the “bro” one)

Mihael couldn’t do anything other that imitate the gesture of affection hit a small smile.

“Image if you wouldn’t have bought that Happy Meal… we would be kissing while feeling like dirty cheaters who weren’t respectful of their roblox boyfriend.” Nate laughed.

A simple action, but the world would be entirely different, it was kind of a funny thought.

What if he didn’t move in that apartment, or if he felt sick, or if he would have slept too much, missing the date, it would always be so different, at what price?

(did they even care?)

“Honestly thought I don’t really care about the fact that we are technically enemies, that we are supposed to feel dislike, if not hate for the other… but I still value your presence way too much, you make me happy. I understand how you might disagree with this line of thought, so feel free to end this “thing” we have, this thing that one may call relationship. I still like you, and I don’t really care about the consequences.” 

Seconds passed where they just looked at each other.( Nate started regretting those words)

N had been honest about his feeling, maybe M should reciprocate.

“I.. don’t know ? We have two choices: pretending that we don’t know the other’s identity ,or trying to do something about it. The second is the most responsible, but what could we ever do? Even while being such important figures in our society we still hold no power. We are just two pawn in a game of chess, maybe you are a rook, you can move by quite a lot, while I am a mere knight. Even while not being simple pawn the queen decides, she holds all the power, even if her power is all thanks to the king, a figure that values so much even while being so little.” was quite a poetic way of saying that they couldn’t do anything about it. Forced in this world, without the ability of changing it.

“Mihael I believe I have been clear with my feelings, but what does Miha- sorry sometimes separating the character N from Nate is quite hard, but still what do you feel.. about me… about us, about all that we were and all we could ever be. Do I matter to you as just an enemy ?”

“I.. don’t know. I never thought that I could love someone with a criminal record such as your.” Said quietly Mihael.

“I see.”  
“Those are some money so you can pay the bill for my cheese burger and your happy meal, I would prefer not to meet you too often from now on ,but I’d still be as polite as possible. Farewell mr. Keehl.” And with those words N stood up and went somewhere else, maybe home, or maybe to the Lego shop to fulfil his loneliness with pieces of colored plastic, where he could invent a better ending to their love.

Did Miheal answer correctly ?Did it even exist a “right” answer for those situation? He felt sad, maybe it was a sign, maybe he could have said something better.

He went home. He looked at one of those dumb tik tok compilations ,hoping that those were good enough. (they weren’t )

He watched the TV, but the only news were about the “moan of lisa” ,how could Nate be so smart, but still so ingenious and funny was still a question, an useless one though. 

He went in the kitchen for a chocolate bar, but there stood only the one N had gifted him, he still ate it tough .(it was quite good, not that he could ever tell him now considering what he did)

Maybe he did commit a mistake, maybe he just needed to shower and to go to sleep. Yeah .

But everything seemed like before, he was yet again the boy who had discovered his parent’s killers, a lonely boy who decided to solve cases, like that could have made him feel something… anything was good enough at this point.

The rest of the day was empty, he wanted to go to sleep early, but felt extremely drawn to the park, so he went there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but i will now update all my fics on Monday, school is hard when you have no braincells.


	7. “only bitches that are truly in love can ever be THIS stupid, sorry “

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reflection about himself. PLEASE READ THE END NOTES

“only bitches that are truly in love can ever be THIS stupid, sorry “ 

The tweet was followed by a stray of emoji with their tongues out, at first they would appear ironical, but Nate was sad enough that the sad edits about the simpson sounded like an interesting choice to mend his broken heart.  
He thought he could manage to feel heartbroken without vague posting on twitter, yet here he was making doing exactly that. Amazing, stellar ,brilliant were words that people used to describe him and his plans ,yet here he was staring at white flowers, like they could ever make him feel whole again.

He was being pretty dramatic ,but there was no point in pretending that you are fine if there was no one that cared about whether or not you actually were. (still his team was going to care )

His team was going to come back from France in a few hours and he was just laying in the floor thinking about the day he had. (but wishing that things would differ doesn’t make them differ)

At first the day started quite regularly ,he woke up and made some funny joke on twitter that wasn’t going to go unnoticed by his … rival, then the “rival” was going to have some even funnier answer ,yesterday it was “yall took be gay do crime way to seriously “ or something along these lines, he still laughed even if it wasn’t an answer that funny and yet he smiled (maybe he did so just because he would smile even while just thinking about his “enemy”)

Then he would eat something random from the fridge, his team often wondered how he managed to survive those days where he was alone, he only knew how to cook istant ramen, anything else and he would just set the kitchen on fire, and he wasn’t in the mood to call yet again the firefighters, so he ate some fruit ice cream for that vitamin D that he could never achieve in everyday life. He also ate vitamin gummy bears to balance out the ramen from his body. (that isn’t how the human body works ,but at least he wasn’t dying )(yet)

He would then do his research about his next object of interest and look around for what was happening around the world. As much as being a thief was quite frowned upon as a line of work he didn’t care that much about the opinion of other people, he was just trying to do something good, at least that was what his fans thought.

He would keep planning some new theft until the moon was high in the sky and his istant ramen was ready to be eaten. (unless he had to go out and meet someone)

His team came a little later than expected, but he was happy about what they accomplished, they were planning on stealing the “moan of lisa” for quite a few weeks and now it was finally in their hands. What were going to do with it wasn’t yet clear.

Nate didn’t want to sleep, it was late and he wasn’t feeling that content about what had happened at the Mc Donalds, but his “family” was suddenly extremely interested in what occured while they weren’t present.

“Nate,dear did something happen while we were away?” Halle was the first to ask.  
“No, nothing worth noticing” he answered with a dead pan, anyone else would have noticed nothing different in the boy, he had never been “too” expressive, but his team was like a family to him.  
“How did the date go?” asked Gevanni, without any spite in his voice, just genuine interest.  
“Oh.. that. Well it was ok.. I had fun I suppose” ,at N’s words the entire team realised that the date wasn’t that “ok”, but the boy wasn’t going to say something unless he wanted. N was extremely funny and eloquent on twitter, but on regular social interaction he was quite the ..rat. His face had a constant look of boredom and disinterest , sometimes it wasn’t just a mask, but it was who he was genuinely. After so many years of not fitting in could anyone blame him?

Not long after that brief interaction his team went to bed, and he wanted to do the same, but silent tears were falling from his eyes. How did he even thought that he could ever spend time with the man that was trying to make him respect the law? Flowers can’t bloom on concrete. (but who was the concrete in this metaphor?)

Maybe he just needed to take a walk some where near. So he did exactly that.

It was very quiet and nice and he was feeling a little better. Why did he even cry? The situation was complex but maybe it was a sign from the destiny to find someone else to play roblox with, M wasn’t even that good.( but he always knew how to make him smile)

Also all his conversations with M were mostly about crimes, he deserved someone that could hold some interest in him, without wanting to send him to jail right? (he hoped)

And the flowers he gave him were white and “pure” but he was no virgin.( he actually was)

Even the chocolate that he bought for him wasn’t that unique.( still he went to the supermarket alone for it)

He should just move on, he was thankful for getting the chance of feeling love, as one sided as it was, but he was an adult, maybe he should just open a tinder account or make a tumblr account where he criticized capitalism and then have his posts reblogged by porn bots. Yeah that would help, he hoped.

Why not both?

The description on Tinder should be “ I am as flat as the earth” ,that really portrayed him and his personality well. Or maybe “only roblox players” with those awful kiss emojiis that he loved sending to Mih- to his ex-boyfriend? What were they even ?They kissed sometimes and held hands, but in the grand scheme of things they were mere slaves to the society they lived in, like everybody else. Was there any wrong in that? (no his mind supplied, but he wasn’t interested in something like that, he was searching comfort and comfort only)  
What would his tumblr account be about? Obliviously it was going to be about politics with doge memes? Those were his interests, so maybe people were going to be interested. It was kind of pathetic.. all of this. Acting like he was a normal adult that had normal interest and normal friend, but he was the world most searched thief, he had no friends other than his workers and what adult looked like him. Maybe M refused him not because of his status as a thief, but for the way he was. That thought hurt quite a lot ,he just couldn’t be a normal guy. 

Suddenly there was some wetness, but not rain. There were tears, his tears.

He was seen as so smart and interesting and as a saviour for the proletariat yet he was crying ,while on a swing in a child’s park at 1 am. Why couldn’t he just be normal, he deserved his tears and his loneliness. Man 1 am was such a powerful time of the day that he felt almost as if he was being hugged from behind. Funny joke from his mind.

“Nate… I am so sorry”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely sorry but i don't know how to end this ,i genuinely have no idea. If you want you can comment an endidng that would suit this story, or write it yourself. Until then this is in a relative hiatus.


End file.
